


Current Affairs

by straightouttapopstar



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: M/M, Really fluffy, Sigurd is visiting his ‘best friend’, and then i guess they just decide to play dress up, feh got me into this damn rarepair, kinda au I guess: Sig and Arvy are besties now, now feh shall suffer, they’re like 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightouttapopstar/pseuds/straightouttapopstar
Summary: “Arvis! Slow down, hey!”—I shout ecstatically at the mage in front of me, running after him in the halls of the House Velthomer. We pass a thousand corridors, laughing joyfully like the children we are.Arvis and I have always been close.





	Current Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, sorry to have been missing for a few months—but from this week until mid-June I’m having my finals and I’m super stressed :’( please pray for my unfortunate soul  
> After I am done with that, I hope to write much more often! I promise, since school has managed to become my only thought 24/7 this year and once it’s gone, I’ll only have FE to think about :P  
> I’ll confess, I haven’t played Genealogy yet and tbh FEH got me into this ship, but I tried to utilize the FE wiki as much as I could to make it resemble canon ;)  
> Thank you, and I hope this will be a good read for you!  
> (Frick, this ship is such a rarepair feelsbadman)

“Arvis! Slow down, hey!”—I shout ecstatically at the mage in front of me, running after him in the halls of the House Velthomer. We pass a thousand corridors, laughing joyfully like the children we are.

Arvis and I have always been close.

As he opens up a door to a chamber, he snickers at my huffs of fatigue—“Sigurd, geez, you’re like a snail. You could use a work-out once a month.” Then, he enters the aforementioned room, leaving me to follow him inside.

With the familiar decor of the wallpaper, the beautiful, hand-carved wooden shelves, the great wide windows that open up to a breathtaking view as well as a balcony—I instantly recognize that I have entered Arvis’ chamber.

I am in awe at how beautiful it really is.

Without asking for permission, I immediately jump onto his pure-white bed, continuing to hop on it a few times until he gives me a disapproving look.

“Sigurd, stop acting like a little baby! You’re fourteen, grow up.”

But after a few seconds, his eyes no longer look angry—amusement dances within them, like the little embers of fire he had shown me a while ago as part of his magic repertoire. Suddenly, he too hops onto the bed and manages to almost knock me off of it. We frolick a little before lying down next to each other, and staring at the ceiling in tense silence.

“I haven’t seen you for a while. You good?”—I whisper unsurely, as if trying to blindly conceal a spoken sin. Arvis’ smile twists uncomfortably, but he doesn’t look keen on sharing his worries with me.

“Yeah. I guess.”

Why isn’t he telling me anything? I’m his best friend. I think I sort of am obliged to know what’s going on in his life—after all, it’s not like Arvis has any other friends he could talk about. Except for his brother, whom he, sadly, barely mentions in out conversations anyway.

“...Do you still miss your dad?”

Arvis’ eyes are looking down now in shame, and he turns away from me on the bed. Instantly, I sit up and try to get a look at his face from above, which is being concealed by his amazingly long, scarlet hair.

I gently run my fingers through it and appreciate its ethereal glow in the surrounding candlelight, the other hand weaved around his arm as I try to comfort him.

“Hey, Arvis, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to mention that. Are you angry at me?”

Slowly, Arvis sweeps his hair away from his face and he gives me a small, hopeful smile. All of a sudden, I feel extremely relieved that I didn’t make him too upset, and I embrace his entire body with mine in a caring hug.

“Sigurd, stop that! You’re going to strangle me—“

He tries to wrestle himself out of my grip, but I am a strong man; not to mention taller than him. It is impossible to escape for him until I let him go—and I’m not planning to any time soon.

But, a few minutes of one-sided struggling and my eyes suddenly meet with Arvis’ wardrobe, and I have a great idea. Thoughtlessly, I let him go with no prior notice and dash to the wardrobe, eager to open it up and have a look at my best friend’s style.

I pull its intricate handles towards myself and Arvis’ world of clothing quickly opens in front of me, exposing his everyday look for the last two years. I am glad to see some outfits I recognize—a funeral garb the colour of dried blood, a ruby cape that he had worn three months ago to a formal meeting, and one of my favourite overcoats of his that was always way too comfy for me to not borrow from him. Strangely, he always wore it when he was visiting the House of Chalphy, and he never appeared in front of me without it. And never did he not allow me to borrow it.

As he notices me eyeing his ‘inventory’, he points to the outfit I stared at for several minutes with a smirk—“Sigurd, I didn’t know you liked my clothes that much.”

I blush shyly, and pull the coat off of its hanger endearingly.

“Sorry, I just noticed that this was the coat you wore when you visited me last week! It’s super soft.”

Seconds later, Arvis’ hand is on it too, and he is gently pushing it at my body, examining whether it would fit my curvature. Then, he smiles devilishly.

“Sigurd, do you want to have some fun?”

“Sure!”

“Then put this on.”

On the contrary to what one may think, it isn’t so awful. He gives me an entire outfit and lets me dress behind the bed—and in a flash, my predominantly blue-and-white crusader outfit is unceremoniously lying in a pile on the carpeted floor as I walk towards Arvis, whose hands are on covering his eyes.

“Now?”

“Yeah, open them!”

It is an instant reaction—he gasps as his eyes skim over my body, which is adorned by an exquisite Velthomer mage outfit, crafted for a lord with an affinity for fire. The Duke of Velthomer, speechless, claps a few times in awe as I sweep aside my overcoat to reveal a soft tunic.

I love the cushiony feel of the fabric—Arvis must as well because it takes him several moments to regain his composture.

“Sigurd, I...wow.”

“What?”

“Dare I say, you’re beautiful.”

I look down at myself, and grimace in response. I don’t think I’m pretty at all. In the academy of Belhalla, it was always Eldy and Quan who were praised for their poise, looks, swordplay, manliness—as much as I like my fellow lords, it wasn’t false to admit that I didn’t receive as much attention for my attributes as they did for theirs.

“Sigurd”—Arvis calls out to me, now a step closer, reaching out to sweep loose locks of blue hair off of my face—“I really think you’re handsome.”

“Thanks, Arvis”—I brighten up; but feeling the moment growing both tense and awkward, I suddenly think I should say something as well. “Actually, how about you try my clothes on now?”

At that moments, Arvis’ cheeks redden and he’s lost for words—he must be feeling extremely uneasy. I thought that holding his hand may make him feel better—but as I enclose it within mine, it instead makes him even more embarrassed, so I leave it be. But the idea still stands—I feel very happy that Arvis could try my clothes on too.

His changeover takes a little bit longer than mine did—but my eyes remain closed too throughout the entire time, until he lets me open them himself. Although I am standing there, expecting a small whisper to allow me to have a look, it never comes.

Instead, familiar hands slowly unveil the world in front of me without warning, and he is revealed, wearing clothes that I own; but looking at how amazing he seems in them, I am debating on whether I should let him keep them forever.

“Arvis, please be wed to me”—I suddenly blurt out without prior notice, startling the red-haired boy in front of me.

“What?!”

I grasp his hands and look into his eyes with pure happiness.

“You know that to lead Velthomer, you’ll need a strong spouse, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And you know that if you don’t find someone quick, they’ll resort to marrying you off to some horrible wench?”

“Yeah. So what?”

“What if I could be your wife, Arvis!”

Although Arvis looks at me in absolute horror, I know that he isn’t being serious at all—and suddenly, he takes my thoughts on board and thinks about them a little.

“Sigurd, you’re so silly. But it’s not a bad idea”—he states confidently, which makes me so hopeful, my thoughts suddenly spiral into hatching future marriage plans with the boy standing in front of me, his hands in mine, our lives still before us.

“Thanks, Arvis!”

“But I’m not wearing the dress for the wedding. I’m not a girl.”

My grin twists into a scowl, and I shake our hands in dissatisfaction and I jump in place in utter displeasure. Just who was he to decide such a major point of our marriage?!

“But you resemble a girl! You have long hair. I’m a strong man! I can be your faithful husband who goes out to war and slays enemies for you!”

“Well then, I don’t want to have long hair. I also want to go out and slay enemies for you, Sigurd. I’ll be a better husband than you could ever be.”

“No you won’t!”

“Yes I will!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“Ugh, fine, we’ll just both wear suits then. But I still think we’ll be the best married couple ever in Judgral! We can even unite our houses, how good is that?”

“I think that’s a great plan. You actually have half a brain today.”

I lightly punch him in the shoulder, which sends him into a fit of laughter. And I laugh with him.

“You know what, Arvis...”

“Yeah?”

“I like you.”

He arches his eyebrow up at me in sarcasm, and begins to guffaw louder than before. Hell, at some point he’s close to choking.

“Thanks, Lord of the House of Obvious.”

“You know what, you could at least be nice and compliment my confidence. I’m actually pouring my heart out here for you—“

Suddenly, he leans forward, and I embrace him back with my arms, feeling his breath on my shoulder. We look beautiful like this—me, donning his pretty red mage clothes, and him, wearing my blue knightly robes. 

“Sigurd, but I do appreciate your confidence”—he smiles at me kindly, and I suddenly feel like my stomach has tied itself into a million knots a second. Is this how father feels when he looks at mother?

“T-Thank you, Arvis. Well, I feel that I like you—but not just like you—I really like like you. A lot.”

He doesn’t reply, but his smile widens, and that is a sign of approval I agree with. I have never really noticed it before, but he’s much prettier when he smiles. His face looks so—magical, or radiant, or whatever other great adjective my father has used to describe my mother’s charm. He’s the most handsome boy I have ever seen in my life, I deduce at this moment.

I have high hopes for us—I’m sure we’ll become the greatest pair to ever step on Judgral soil. Who needs girls? Not us. We are okay without girls.

We need each other. Arvis needs Sigurd, and Sigurd needs Arvis. We are inseparable, coming in a two in one package no matter what. We have been like that for the last fourteen years, enjoying a closer bond than fathers with their sons. I’m sure what I would do if Arvis were to be ever separated from me.

“Sigurd?”—he quietly whispers into the cloth on my shoulder, and I nod my head gently in approval.

“Mhm?”

“Please tell me; I want to know what you believe in.”

I tighten my grip on him, holding him with as much love and care as I can communicate as a young boy with a big heart.

“I swear that I will use every ounce of my strength to protect you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed :) please comment feedback and leave kudos if you liked it, thank you very much  
> I’ll make sure to write more for these boys soon because I really love this pairing rn ;-;  
> Toodles :D


End file.
